Disfuncional
by Vincent Masako
Summary: Envy adora provocar Edward, com seu quadril ou com sua boca,com seus olhos ou seu cabelo. E no fundo, no fundo, mesmo negando, Edward adorava isso. EdwardxEnvy. Presente para Hiwatari.


Disfuncional.

Quadril.

Envy moveu seu quadril para a direita, como se entrasse no ritmo lento da música que tocava no momento na rádio local. Isso atraiu um olhar duvidoso direcionado a ele.

Sorriu entre os fios de seu cabelo caído e moveu pela segunda vez o quadril. Ele estava se sentindo totalmente desconfortável com a posição de antes!

Percebeu, mesmo de costas, o olhar mortífero entre as folhas do jornal de hoje, e estava totalmente direcionado a ele, isso não tinha como negar. Não o impediu de mover pela terceira vez o quadril, talvez (com certeza) estaria insinuando alguma coisa inocente, ou não. Deu um riso baixo se divertindo silenciosamente com a situação.

Moveu novamente, pela quarta vez, fazendo de propósito para ver até quanto o baixinho agüentaria apenas olhando. E pela última e torturante vez, ele moveu o quadril, o provocando até o limite da linha. Lambeu os lábios finos com sua tentadora língua, deixando igual aos morangos molhados na pia.

Envy estava o provocando, isso sim!

Edward grunhiu e ficou em pé diante da mesa, no meio cozinha olhando para os quadris tentadores que ainda se moviam na mesma velocidade de antes, enquanto Envy mandava um olhar discreto por cima do ombro.

"Que foi, Chibi-Edo?" perguntou usando sua voz aveludada e infantil, ainda inclinado no armário de alimentos. Ele não obteve resposta além de um olhar raivoso e um rosto meio corado de vergonha. "Edo?"

Edward rosnou alguma coisa entre os dentes totalmente sem sentido, enquanto saia da cozinha batendo os pés no chão com força. Ato típico dele, e isso, o outro achava uma "gracinha".

Mistério.

Saiu amaldiçoando o..."adolescente"? Quantos anos ele tinha mesmo? Mas...ainda aparentava ser um adolescente normal, apesar da cor do cabelo.

Saiu amaldiçoando seu "irmão"? Envy era seu irmão, querendo ou não, e nada podia mudar o laço de sangue entre eles. Ou podia?

Saiu amaldiçoando o homúnculo. Isso sim era o ideal, perfeito e misterioso. Poucas pessoas sabiam o que era, o que significava, de onde vinham, transformando-o em total mistério.

Edward ama mistérios. Principalmente na parte de desvendá-los. Ele gostava de fazer isso pessoalmente.

Jogou-se no sofá da sala, e se certificou que só havia apenas os dois na casa mandando um olhar em direção a porta fechada.

Boca.

Saindo da cozinha, Envy o viu deitado ali, em uma posição provocante. Logo chegou à sala, balançando a cabeça no ritmo na música que agora tocava, carregando consigo uma tigela com morangos maduros e suculentos. Aqueles que dão "água na boca" só de vista. Se sentou ao lado do loiro quando ele encolheu as pernas oferecendo espaço.

Seus lábios estavam perigosamente perto dele.

Envy pegou um morango e ofereceu a tigela para o baixinho, que pegou um, mas não comeu. Apenas ficou observando o homúnculo consumir delicadamente a fruta, tomando cuidado excessivo para não manchar sua pele pálida, como a lua. Mas não tomou tanto cuidado em seus lábios, deixando-os tornarem em uma cor tentadoramente mais deliciosa do que o morango vermelho que segurava.

E assim, o Fullmetal ficou. Observando, deixando que sua imaginação tomasse conta de sua mente insana. E quando ele o olhava, Edward virava seu rosto disfarçando o vermelhão de suas bochechas.

Envy lambeu os lábios após consumir o penúltimo morango.

Era tão engraçado, Envy e seus lábios perigosos, sempre conseguiam tudo o que queria.

Olhos

Envy piscou varias vezes em direção a metade do morango que Edward segurava pelo cabo.

"O que?" Fullmetal perguntou estranhando aquele olhar de cachorro pidão. Percebeu apenas agora, que Envy estava um pouco acima demais dele.

"Edo..." resmungou se aproximando mais dele lentamente, se divertindo com a coloração mais forte da bochecha dele. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado mantendo o foco no morango.

Eles estavam perto demais.

Edward sentia a respiração tranqüila e quente bater em seu rosto, apenas para deixá-lo mais nervoso. Via ele se aproximar mais ainda, como um leopardo a espreita, pronto para atacar um animal indefeso. Esticou-se e num súbito movimento ele capturou o meio morango da mão mecânica.

Agora, o loiro parecia como um morango. Envy adoraria come-lo.

Cabelo.

O homúnculo se aproximou mais ainda, se espreitando enquanto sua presa tentava ir para trás, colando-se no braço do sofá. Edward estava encurralado, sentindo os fios sedosos dos cabelos verdes escuro tocarem sua pele descoberta.

De longe, os cabelos do Envy pareciam normais, talvez um pouco oleosos, mas a verdade era que eram macios ao ponto de apertar e entrelaçar entre os dedos, e cheiroso ao ponto de ficar o dia inteiro sentindo o doce aroma.

Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Envy, e discretamente colou os lábios dos do loiro formando um selinho. Saltou rapidamente e correu até a janela da cozinha, desaparecendo no horizonte visto por um Edward totalmente confuso.

A porta da frente se abriu dando espaço para a figura de seu irmão menor, acompanhado pela mecânica que carregavam as compras.

Edward agora os amaldiçoava por terem aparecido logo agora.

Sua relação com Envy era totalmente disfuncional.

* * *

Esta meio oc, mas foi tudo que eu consegui fazer em 12 horas... Desculpem.

Presente de aniversário para Helena Hiwatari, parabéns gata. (Ela vai me matar quando ler isso...)

I LOVE U! But...YOU HATE ME!!!! *correndo em círculos desesperado*


End file.
